


kissing games

by tempt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempt/pseuds/tempt
Summary: An incomplete list of things Thanatos is fond of: (a) Zagreus; (b) kissing; (c) making things difficult for himself. Zagreus tries to make it a bit less difficult.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	kissing games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> happy chocobox! hope you enjoy :)

“If I win,” Thanatos says, “kiss me before I go.”

Zagreus stumbles over his feet as he enters the Elysian chamber, the mists of the river Lethe swirling up slowly, for the moment in peace. “What?”

Thanatos face is faintly pink, but he sounds strident as he says, “I provide you with a reward when you win one of our little contests. Is it not fair that I also request something in exchange when I win?”

“Than, aren’t we dating now? You know that if you wanted to kiss me you could just—”

“I see, so you intend to deny me this,” Thanatos says.

“That’s not—” Zagreus runs his hands over his face, exasperated. So Thanatos wants to play at roles like this. He can be so dramatic sometimes. “And if I want to kiss you too?” he asks, changing tact. “What will you do if I lose on purpose so that I can kiss you?”

Thanatos’s face turns a darker pink, as if surprised at the idea that his boyfriend might want to kiss him back. Still, his voice carries a note of challenge as he asks, “Will you, Zagreus? Will that pride of yours allow you to yield this match?” He holds his scythe in a ready position, his lips quirking in a small grin. “Then sit back and watch me work.”

There’s the toll of a bell, and Zagreus turns to find the first set of shades vanishing into one of Thanatos’s circles of death. “Hey, that’s not fair!”

“That you were too distracted to notice the match beginning? I hope you don’t intend to pin that on me.”

Thanatos _is_ distracting, as is the idea of Thanatos lingering around to kiss him after their match, but Zagreus shuts his mouth and focuses on the battle at hand.

When they finish, Thanatos reports the score, sounding a bit disappointed as he says, “So, you’ve won.”

“Thanatos,“ Zagreus says, running up to him. True to Thanatos’s prediction, it was easy to get caught in the rhythm of battle, dispatching enemies with practiced efficiency.

Thanatos had stoked him on, after all, but Zagreus feels a bit regretful as Thanatos holds out the Centaur Heart and says, “I guess I better get going then—”

“Wait!” Zagreus interrupts. “Since we’re going about declaring what we want for victory, can’t I decide on my own prize?”

Thanatos regards him curiously, the Centaur Heart still floating above his palm. “Bit unfair to decide it after the fact, isn’t it?” he asks, but then he retracts the Centaur Heart in a puff of green smoke and alights on the floor. “Well then, what is it?”

“Since I won,” Zagreus says, already walking up to him and tugging the hood of his cape down, “I’m going to kiss you _until_ you have to go.”

Thanatos huffs out a surprised laugh. “You always have to one-up me, don’t you?” he asks, but he wraps his arms around Zagreus’s waist as Zagreus presses closer to him, holding Thanatos’s face in his hands and kissing him. Thanatos sighs softly into the kiss, parting his lips as Zagreus licks his way into his mouth, feeling the way Thanatos’s eyelashes flutter against his face.

They end up lying in the soft grasses of Elysium, limbs tangled and kissing slowly, breathlessly, for much longer than Thanatos should probably be away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/viverroidea/status/1363445002970406920?s=20)!


End file.
